fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon
, Leo |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =24 |nationality =Zofia |faction(s) =Knights of Zofia (former) |occupation(s)=Knight of Zofia (former) |relatives =Unnamed Parents |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage |class =Archer |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kōji Takahashi English Lucien Dodge }} Leon is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Leon was comfortably raised by both parents in a calm village. Because of his effeminate looks, he was often bullied, and became stronger through challenging such people to duels to prove himself. A former soldier, Leon reluctantly joined the Zofian army when an unnamed man, whom Leon had long held a love for, enlisted. Said man died in battle, and Leon entered a state of depression. However, due to his companion Valbar's encouragement and kind words, he got back on his feet and has been attached to him ever since. After Barth is defeated, he joins Celica's party. After the war, he joins the knighthood of the newly formed kingdom of Valentia, continuing to working alongside Valbar. In the remake, Leon retires to open a shop, but remains in contact with Valbar. If Valbar dies, however, he remains in the military and becomes an instructor. Personality Leon has a pretty boy personality and sharp tongue, but he is an honest man that tells no lies. Leon has a nihilistic side, claiming he has desired to die in battle during his death quote in Gaiden; ''this is downplayed but still present in Echoes, where his death quote has him lament how his demise isn't as impressive as he thought it'd be. In both versions of the game, Leon has a very close relationship to Valbar, describing him as his sworn brother and saying he will go wherever Valbar goes. In the remake, it is made clear Leon's attachment to Valbar is romantic, with Leon saying that women do not interest him and Valbar is all he needs, even if Valbar never notices Leon's love for him. He also mistakenly thinks that Kamui is hitting on him in their support conversations, declining him while, at the same time, talking about Valbar being his ideal man. In his third base conversation with Celica, even she recognizes that his feelings for Valbar are romantic. Additionally, Leon is a very idealistic and generous man who makes a point of protecting and saving those who need help. As mentioned in the quote above, he believes in the goodness of humanity and deeply wants people to be happy and safe. If Valbar does not survive the battle where the two and Kamui are introduced, despite being in heavy mourning and blaming Celica for not helping them enough, Leon still tells Celica that he will join her cause so Valbar's death won't be in vain. His battle quote against Duma has him saying that a world like the one Duma desires would be "dull as dirt" due to the lack of love. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment If he survived the previous battle, talk to him at the Pirate's Fortress. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |20% |10% |10% |30% |0% |} Overall Leon is the only Archer unit available in Celica's route. Archers in ''Gaiden come with many useful perks that make them one of the better classes in the game. If they equip a Weapon, they automatically bump their natural range of 3 up to 5. When they Promote to Bow Knight, their range is always 5. With a weapon equipped, they also do bonus damage to Flying Units. They are at very little risk of being harmed and can easily pick off weakened enemies or bring them down in health so your other units can finish them off without the enemy hitting them back. That being said, Leon's starting stats are standard, and his growths are very unfortunate. Archers in Gaiden have very little use for HP or Defense because they outrange all other units in the game. That Leon excels at these defensive stats at the cost of poor offensive growth means he loses major potential as a unit. His Speed base and growth is low enough that he will have difficulty Double Attacking anything, and his Promotions will do nothing to fix this. However, the Archer class is useful enough that these poor growths do not prevent him from being a solid unit. Leon should be able to safely stick back and pelt enemies with little risk to himself, so even with his unsatisfactory stats, there is no real downside to using him. It is worth noting that Atlas is able to promote into an Archer in Celica's route. When comparing the two, Atlas winds up as a superior Archer as he will have roughly the same Skill and Speed as Leon, but he will have significantly higher Strength which makes him the better unit. Atlas promoting to an Archer is the only real route for him to take where he winds up being superior to other characters of the same class. Python, the Archer from Alm's route, winds up being a superior attack unit to both Atlas and Leon. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats *Due to equipped Iron Bow Learnt Magic |} Personal Max Stats |52 |39 |42 |40 |40 |39 |40 |} Growth Rates |45% |30% |50% |30% |30% |30% |4% |} Supports *Valbar *Kamui Passive Supports *None Fire Emblem Heroes ;True of Heart :''A handsome but narcissistic Zofian archer. Adores his friend Valbar. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: Bow |Skill= Steel Bow }} Bow |Skill= Slaying Bow Glowing Ember }} Bow |Skill= Slaying Bow+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Leon/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Leon/Heroes Quotes Possibe Endings Gaiden :"As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If Valbar lives) :"Welcomed into the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, Leon remained at Valbar's side until an injury ended his fighting career. He then took up work as a merchant in the city market, where he lived free, happy, and dauntlessly true to himself to the last." ;(If Valbar dies) :"Dealt a grievous blow by Valbar's death, Leon disappeared for a time before returning to join the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights. There, he fought with the strength of a hundred men, and later served as an instructor to new recruits, contributing greatly to the order." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Leon is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In the Japanese version of Shadows of Valentia, Leon uses the pronoun Atashi, which is used to assert femininity among women. The art book noting Leon speaks like a woman. The use of these words is a trait Leon shares with Kyza and Excellus. *Leon showed up in an April Fools gag on the official Japanese Fire Emblem website in 2017. The elaborate joke was the announcement of a brand new Fire Emblem game in the art style of the 8-bit Famicom titles. This fake game, with a title that roughly translated to "Fire Emblem: Battle of Revolution", would star Leon, Valbar, and Kamui in a setting based on medieval Japan. *Leon talks about his ideal man and expresses disinterest in women during his Support conversations with Kamui and Valbar respectively, confirming that he is gay. **This is further supported by the fact that a past lover of his, who died in battle, was a man. *Leon has his English and Japanese names switched with Leo from Fire Emblem Fates. *Leon shares his English VA, Lucien Dodge, with Three Houses' Felix. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters